The present invention relates to pressure vessels, such as steam sterilizers and the like. More particularly the present invention relates to an improved closure for such a pressure vessel wherein the closure or door is capable of a compound motion to facilitate movement of even a relatively large door between a open and closed position within a restricted area.
Generally the door of a steam sterilizer or the like is either of two types. The first type is a hinged or swinging door. One such door for a relatively large steam sterilizer or autoclave is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,489. A swinging or hinged door has the advantage that it opens into the room containing the sterilizer so that the door can be opened in a relatively restricted area. Swinging doors, however, usually require a relatively extensive mechanical clamping means for holding the door in a closed position as the sterilizing vessel is pressurized.
The second type of door commonly used is a sliding door. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,488,142 and 3,694,962 illustrate sliding doors used in relatively large sterilizers and autoclaves. Sliding doors have the advantage that a relatively simple mechanical clamp may be used to hold the door against internal pressures. The disadvantages of such a door is that a relatively large area to the side, above or below the sterilizing vessel must be provided to receive the sliding door as it moves to an open position. Thus, while sliding doors may be preferred because of the simplicity of construction, this advantage is often offset by the relatively large area need to accommodate operation of the door.
In the present invention, the door supporting structure allows a compound motion of the door which combines the advantages of both the swinging and sliding doors. In this respect, the door is hinged for swinging movement so that it can be opened in a relatively restricted area, yet the door is capable of a limited sliding motion to take advantage of the relatively simple mechanical means used to hold the door in closed position against internal sterilizer pressures.